


There's A Hole Where She Used To Be

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Nudity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Slavery, breaking Hermione, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's gone. All that's left are holes to be filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Hole Where She Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the prompt: "Voldemort wins and bequeaths Hermione/Ginny to the Malfoy family. Trouble is, Malfoys have absolutely no desire for mudbloods/blood traitors slaves. The girl becomes a collection of holes to be filled or used at all times. Bonus for mentions of Pansy/Ron or Pansy/Neville in similar situation. Extra bonus for Bellatrix face sitting and other involvement."

_"I didn't think it was possible."_

Hermione would have found it interesting, for academic reasons, how quickly ordinary people fell into depravity. They rarely went there unless they were led there, but once they took that first step, how quickly they descended. The Malfoys weren't precisely ordinary people to begin with, but being prejudiced snobs was a far way away from what they had become.

She didn't find it interesting. She didn't find it anything. She didn't think anything, or feel anything, or at least she tried not to. She observed it all like she was reading a book or watching a film. It was happening to someone else, not to her, not to Hermione Granger, whom had once been called "the brightest witch her age." 

At first it hadn't been so bad. At first she'd just been kept locked away in the cellar. The Malfoys hadn't wanted her but they had not dared refuse Voldemort's gift. Then Bellatrix Lestrange came to tea and asked to see her. Narcissa had had her brought out and watched without expression while her sister subjected Hermione to the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione thought she'd seen a flash of disgust, however, when Bellatrix cut away her clothes and began to cut her flesh. 

Things might have been okay if that was that. But Bellatrix decided to stay for dinner and remarked how amusing it would be to have the mudblood serve them. 

Still bleeding from the cuts about her body, Hermione had dared to look Narcissa in the face, pleading silently. Narcissa was a mother. Surely she had some pity within her. What remained of Hermione's clothes were so badly torn that she was effectively naked. Surely Narcissa wouldn't want a naked young woman on display in front of her husband and her son. 

However her pleas went unheeded. Narcissa curtly ordered her to take over from the house elf and Hermione had no choice but to obey. 

Draco did not look at her, at first, and Lucius only looked amused. But by the time she'd cleared the last course from the table, she could feel a change. The men were aroused and a viciousness had woken within Narcissa. 

"I wonder how many candles the mudblood can fit in that filthy hole of hers," Bellatrix mused, while idly dripping wax onto Hermione's breasts. "Shall we find out?"

"Bella, not at the table," was all Narcissa said. 

They retired to the drawing room where Bellatrix forced Hermione to lie on her back with her knees drawn up. And it began. Hermione couldn't help struggling once it started. The pain was too much. They bound her immobile and continued shoving candles inside her. 

Once she'd dreaded being raped. However, not being raped in the conventional sense was even worse. It was as if Lucius and Draco did not even consider her human enough to stick their cocks into. No one was having sex with her, or even raping her, they were simply using her body as a toy or an object of curiosity. 

It went on and on. She lost consciousness at one point, but they revived her with magic. Finally she thought it was over, but they had simply gotten bored of that game. A wand was placed at her anus and a spell muttered to lubricate the area, and another game began. The gates of hell opened that night and slammed shut behind her.

"I didn't think it was possible," Narcissa said. Her hands were fully buried within Hermione, one in each hole. She flexed her fingers, and then she rubbed her hands together. The feeling was unbearable. No, no, no. Hermione reminded herself that she didn't feel. It was some other girl getting double-fisted by a classmate's mother. 

They'd gotten tired of her screams early on, so usually Hermione was gagged before the games started. They could have silenced her with magic, but they liked to stuff things in her mouth: a ball gag, various phallic objects, an apple, the remains of her knickers. Once Bellatrix even forced her booted foot into Hermione's mouth. 

"Let me try," Lucius said. His hands were bigger than his wife's.

Tears leaked from her eyes, but Hermione wasn't crying. Hermione wasn't there. Hermione had drifted away. This was just an empty vessel, one with holes in it, holes that had to be plugged. That was all it was. 

Then they seemed to grow tired of her, at least that's what she assumed. She was locked away in the cellar for what felt like weeks with no visitors other than the house elves who kept her alive. Hermione came back sometimes. Hermione recalled things she'd read that put bright pictures in her head to keep the darkness at bay. This was but a nightmare she'd wake up from eventually, like when she'd been Petrified her second year at Hogwarts. 

Then suddenly she was dragged out into harsh light that hurt her eyes. The house elves forced her into a tub of steaming hot water and scrubbed her without mercy as Lucius and Draco looked on. Both men were dressed in formal robes and Draco had a sprig of holly pinned to his lapel. "Good," Lucius said approvingly. "We want her clean for our guests."

"She's tight again," Draco commented. He was trying to get his fingers inside her. 

"Just prepare her," Lucius told his son. "Let's keep her fresh in case the Dark Lord deigns to use her."

They made her open her mouth for a ball gag and then she had to bend over so Draco could screw a small plug into her arse. The gag was Gryffindor red and the plug had a tail. The thought came from somewhere that this was her party outfit and she tried to laugh. 

Lucius slid a pair of small gold balls into her vagina. "This will help keep her nice and wet."

"Won't they fall out?" Draco asked.

"They're charmed to stay in." 

She was taken upstairs to the main floor, where she discovered that the mansion had been decorated for the winter holidays. A dozen Christmas trees lined the ballroom. Hermione tried to think of what it meant that it was December and she was still here, but she was being forced to her knees in the center of the room and sternly ordered to "Stay!" 

The guests arrived in a steady stream of couples and small groups, all of them Death Eaters and their sympathizers. Most of them made a point of coming to gawk at Hermione and laugh at her, and Crabbe said it was too bad her mouth was already full. He grabbed his crotch when he said it, leaving no doubt as to his meaning. 

She felt sick to her stomach. Things were going to get worse. They were going to make her service all the guests, she just knew it. She struggled to keep herself from vomiting, knowing that with her mouth gagged, she would choke. 

Trays of cocktails and hors d'oeuvres floated around the room and a festively-dressed group played lively chamber music. The upper crust of wizarding society mingled while Hermione incongruously knelt there like a slave girl from an exotic fairytale. Then Narcissa's voiced sounded, unnaturally loud, but still polished. "Our dear friends have helped us prepare a special entertainment for you all tonight. Enjoy." 

The lights dimmed until only one was left to spotlight Pansy Parkinson and a nude figure bound over a bench. "Step right up!" Pansy called. She was wearing a carnival barker's costume tailored to her figure and carrying a whip. "Step right up, one and all. Flip a coin and win! There are no losers in this game. Heads and you can fuck his face; tails and you can fuck his arse!"

Selfishly, Hermione was relieved she was not to be the party favor. She wondered who the unlucky man was. She could not make out his face. Whoever he was, he was not broken yet. He cursed at them and they had to insert a ring gag into his mouth before it was safe for the first player to claim his prize. 

The Malfoys clustered around Hermione, quietly discussing arrangements for later in the evening. Hermione felt safer with them there. Then Bellatrix made her way over to them, dragging Ginny Weasley behind her on a leash. Hermione stared at the ground so she would not have to witness her friend's disgrace. 

"Cissy," Bellatrix said, "I know you want your girl to be the star of the show, but I think my show should be the finale. Whatever you have planned, it can't top the Weasley daughter getting fucked by a pack of werewolves." 

"This is my home, Bella, and I will have the place of honor in it. We have something special for the Dark Lord." 

That put an end to Bellatrix's argument and she strode away, forcing Ginny to scramble after her on all fours. 

Hermione looked up at the current show. It was vulgar. Her show would be art. 

"Would you like a closer look?" Draco drawled. He had to repeat himself and pull her hair before Hermione realized he was talking to her. She shook her head, but he wanted her to see. "Follow me."

She crawled behind him as he moved to where the unfortunate man was being buggered by Avery. She recognized him now. It was Neville Longbottom. She wanted to cry. She remembered the shy boy who'd been awarded house points for bravery a long time ago. 

"I have a proposal, Pansy."

"Oh?" Pansy flicked her whip at Hermione.

"How about Granger takes Longbottom's place for a while and gives him a rest?"

"All right." Pansy laughed throatily. "Three holes are better than two."

"What do you think, Granger? Do you want to take over for poor Longbottom? I think he's bleeding."

She didn't hesitate, she shook her head wildly. No. No. No. She wrapped her arms around Draco's legs and pressed her face into his groin. No, he couldn't make her perform in Pansy's show. Narcissa had something special for her.

Draco and Pansy and the men waiting to fuck Neville laughed. "I didn't think so," Draco said. "Wait 'til she sees what Uncle Rodolphus has in store for her Weasel boyfriend." They all laughed again. 

Hermione went away, far away. She abandoned that weak girl and never returned.


End file.
